Sesame Street (GavenLovesAnimals and Stanley x Joy style)
A character parody of Sesame Street Cast * Elmo - Stanley Griff (Stanley) * Big Bird - Dennis (Stanley) * Grover - Zed (64 Zoo Lane) * Zoe - Ingrid (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Oscar the Grouch - The Grinch * Cookie Monster - Nelson (64 Zoo Lane) * Ernie - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Bert - Wayne (Hotel Transylvania) * Prairie Dawn - Joy (Inside Out) * Count von Count - Dracula (Hotel Transilvania) * Telly Monster - Grizzly (We Bare Bears) * Baby Bear - Jake Spidermonkey (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Rosita - Lupe Toucan (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Snuffy - Jacob (Globehunters: an Around the World in 80 Days of Adventure) * Alice Snuffleuphagus - Eloise (Animal Crossing) * Slimey - Slips (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Herry Monster - Ronald (64 Zoo Lane) * Grudgetta - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * Honkers - Raj (Camp Lazlo) * Mr. Dinger - Dumbo (1941/2019) * Humphrey and Ingrid - Danny and Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Sherlock Hemlock - Mr. Hornbill (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Baby Natasha - Edmond (Rock-a-Doodle) * Guy Smiley - Alex (Madagascar Franchise) * Frazzle - Boris (64 Zoo Lane) * Two-Headed Monster - Boog and Elliot (Open Season) * Biff and Sully - Howie and Octo (Almost Naked Animals) * The Amazing Mumford - Panda (We Bare Bears) * Buster the Horse - Marty (Madagascar Franchise) * Gladys the Cow - Georgina (64 Zoo Lane) * Barkley - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Oinker Sisters - Peppa, Zoe and Suzy (Peppa Pig) * Betty Lou - Disgust (Inside Out) * Hoots the Owl - Proffesor Quiggly (Leapfrog) * Abby Caddaby - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) * Murray Monster - Trevor (Globehunters: an Around the World in 80 Days of Adventure) * Julia - Sasha (Globehunters: an Around the World in 80 Days of Adventure) * Papa Bear - Winsdor Gorilla (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Mama Bear - Frankie Foster (Foster's Home for Imaganary Freinds) * Curly Bear - Poodle (Almost Naked Animals) * Rubber Duckie - Doris (64 Zoo Lane) * Bernice - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Dorothy - Coach Gills (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) * Kermit the Frog - Sid (Ice Age Franchise) *Bad Bart- Victor (64 Zoo Lane) *Farmer Frankie- Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Benny- Horace (64 Zoo Lane) *Big Bad Wolf- Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *Ovejita- Cuddles (HTF) *Helen Happy- Molly (64 Zoo Lane) *Little Bird- The Tick-Tick Bird (64 Zoo Lane) *Lefty- Buck (Ice Age 3) *Bart- Slinkie (Toy Story) *Beutiful Day Monster- Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Bruce Rumplestein- Bull Sharkowski (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Princess Phenelophe- Karla (Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies) *Prince Charming- Diego (Ice Age Franchise) *Wolfgang- Fluke (Finding Dory) *Granny Bird- Jenny (Finding Dory) *Gonger - ??? Cast Gallery Stanley Griff from Playhouse Disney.png Dennis (Stanley).png Zed the Zebra.png Indrid the Giraffe.png Grinch movie character 2018.png Wayne ht3.png Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Nelson the Elephant.jpg Joy inside out characters.png Dracula-0.png Grizz.PNG Jake Spidermonkey.png Lupe the Toucan.png Jacob (Globehunters).png Slips the Python.png Ronald (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Blossom-0.jpg Raj (Camp Lazlo).jpeg 2019 Dumbo.jpg Danny.jpg Sawyer Cat.jpg Mr. Hornbill the Rhino.png Edmond.png Boog.png Elliot in Open Season.jpg Sid.png Howie the Dog.png Octo the Octopus.png Panda (WBB).jpg Marty in Madagascar.jpg Georgina (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Max dog.png Proffesor Quiggly in Talking Words Factory 2.png Peppa Pig.png Zoe Zebra.jpeg Suzy Sheep.png Inside out disgust smile.png Bubbles powerpuff girls 2016.jpg Trevor (Globehunters).png Sasha (Globehunters).png Windsor Gorilla.png Frankie Foster (FHFIF).jpg Ono-0.jpg Coach Gills.png Poodle.jpg Doris (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Victor (64 Zoo Lane).jpg Nigel Thornberry in Rugrats Go Wild.jpg Horace (64 Zoo Lane).jpeg Beast Boy.png Cuddles.gif Molly.jpg Buck.png Marlin.jpg Bull Sharkowski.jpg Karla.png Diego.png Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Stanley x Joy Category:Professor Quiggly x Disgust Category:Jacob x Disgust Category:Dennis x Karla